leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sniper430/Fixing Dominion: Hunting for Success in Failure
'Also available to read at http://thecommunitygames.com/?p=2542, a blog I'm a part off. There are pretty pictures there.' 'Dominion, the game mode that was supposed to add a brand new and interesting facet to the already vastly popular League of Legends, lived a short life in thelimelight. Right now, Dominion for myself and most other League players is a quick time killer that you don’t put your usual amount of skill and effort into.' 'I’d like this to change. I want an interesting, competitive game mode that’s just as much fun to play as Summoner’s Rift. This can be done by changing a variety of aspects of Dominion, including Fog of War, the point capture times, boots,quests, summoner spells, and ranked play. It’s a long list, yeah, but it all needs to be done. Players deserve another well polished game mode to play.' 'First, Fog of War needs to be adressed. Currently, you see a whole lot of the Dominion map. A good forty percent of the map at any given time. This allows you to see your enemies pathing routes too early, and any Dominion player worth his salt can counter an attack. Sure, you can try and confuse your opponents, but you often run into an enemy champion in the jungle, or you waste so much time darting around that you lose capture points. I’d like to see a removal of the global sight in dominion, and a heavier reliance on minion sight. This will encourage players to kill minions and increase point capture to obtain as much sight of the map as possible while limiting their opponents. A player doing backdoor and sneaky captures will benefit greatly. Sight on all five capture points and a small area around them is necessary, you wouldn’t want it to get too confusing.' 'The capture time should also be increased. First, to counterbalance the previous recommendation. Second, capture times are just very short as is. It’s almost impossible to prevent a capture that’s a quarter of the map away from you. It encourages camping the points too much, and discourages roaming out too far. Increasing the capture time should nullify these problems.' 'Boots should also be removed from dominion. I know they’re core to play, but any difference in movespeed gives a huge advantage to the team wearing the faster boots. I recommend a global movespeed buff instead of boots, or removing boots of mobility from dominion. Anyone can argue that you trademovespeed for power when picking boots of mob, but movespeed is pure winning power in dominion. You can harass a point, get to capture points much faster, and altogether overpower the enemy team with only your feet.' 'Quests should also be more rewarding. When pitching this idea to Clovenhoof he asked me what quests even were. Having a gameplay element that some players don’t even notice is unacceptable. The quest buff should be a game changer, but the algorithm that chooses the point should be more complex. As of now the quest buff seems almost randomly tagged to a point so it’s usually incredibly easy to capture. I’ve seen a quest buff appear while three champions were about to assault a point. That just shouldn’t happen. Quests could also be used to discourage a single player from getting fed. After 5 minutes, both leading champs on each team would be awarded with a slight buff, but killing him or her would award damage to their base and a slight but bigger buff to everyone on the killing team.' 'Ghost should be removed as a summoner spell option in Dominion. This is more for personal preference, but I’d like to think it’s a big deal. Right now, almost everyone takes ghost in Dominion. Why shouldn’t they? It gets you to points quicker, allows escapes, it’s a trump card. It’s the same issue with flash in normal play. Everyone takes it because everyone takes it, and I think that’s asinine. Even if ghost isn’t completely removed, perhaps an increase of capture time should be placed on the ghost user, so they’re using it for utility instead of imbalancing the game.' 'Finally, the most needed feature: Ranked support. Riot should make Dominion ranked, right now. Screw imbalances and problems, if dominion can be ranked people will flow into this game mode. People will ask for more changes, and the game type will settle itself out. We need more players in Dominion so it can be tweaked and overall a more fun mode to play. And I believe that ranked can do that.' 'Again these are all individual ideas, but I believe the implementation of a majority of them will allow dominion to shine. And I really, really want it to shine.' '~Sniper430' Category:Blog posts